This Means War
Short Summary High school. Prank War. This year is going to get a little messy. Kat hates Seth. He's rude, arrogant, selfish and a complete pervert. Not only does he make her life a living hell, but he does a pretty good job about it, too. Every week, he finds a new way to prank her and her roommates, resulting in a prank war that's been going on for almost two years. But the tables get turned, when somebody begins to leave threatening notes, and little dangerous pranks around. And when Cassidy Blake, an old friend of Kat's goes missing, Kat believes that they're somehow connected. Add in a hot new stranger, more pranks than Kat can handle, and some really awkward detentions with Seth, what's a girl got to do? Extended Summary Katerina Maywood has many reasons to hate Seth Lawson. After all, his main interests include making her life hell, and constantly embarassing her with pranks. Along with her three best friends, they try and take revenge on Seth each year, creating a Prank War that has been going on for almost two years. Frustrated that Seth ruins every oppurtunity of romance, Kat takes interest in the new student Avery Parker with a careful attitude. But when it is revealed that Seth couldn't care less, Kat is ecstatic. When she recieves threatening notes Kat is begins to get worried. Somebody is leaving dangerous pranks - more harmful than Seth's would ever be. Somebody is trying to hurt her, and she has no idea. Despite her hate for Seth, she convinces him to help her figure out the confusing situation. Her old best friend Cassidy Blake is missing, and all signs point to both mysteries being connected. Add in her tulmultous relationship with Avery, new pranks and some really awkward detentions with Seth, Kat realises that although this year may not be perfect, it'll definitely be interesting. Main Characters Notes *This Means War was first published to Wattpad in 2013, but was taken off as it was going to be re-written. It reached the twenty-third chapter . *The first chapter of the old version was published in February 2013. *The first chapter of the new version was published in September 2013. *Kat, Seth, Anna, Jules, Leigh, Rob, Dylan, Ed, Cassidy and Avery are all from the old version. *In the old version, Cassidy was Seth's ex-girlfriend. In the new version, Cassidy doesn't interact much with Seth (except during English classes) and is instead an old friend of Kat's. *In the old version, Cassidy was missing throughout the whole book, and was only found in the twentieth chapter, whereas in the new book Cassidy hasn't been mentioned (currently) in the first few chapters. *In the old version, Kat was paired up with Seth for the English project. In the new version, Kat is paired up with Avery, and Seth is paired up with Cassidy. *Avery had light brown hair and hazel eyes in the old version, whereas in the new version, he is described to be a 'brunette' with 'sparkling emerald eyes of fire.' *Seth, Dylan, Avery, Trissa and Cassidy are the only characters who haven't shortened their name, although is it probably because it is difficult to shorten their name. ** Kat, Anna, Ed, Rob, Leigh and Jules have all shortened their names (Katerina, Annabel, Edward, Robert, Leighton and Juliette are their full names). *Most characters have a counterpart, and a close friend whom they are closer to than the rest of the characters. eg. Kat's counterpart is Seth and her close friend is Anna. *All the characters are involved in pranking in some sort of way, with the exceptions of Trissa and Cassidy. *All of the characters have met Kat and a majority of them like Kat (except for Seth and Trissa). Covers This Means War.png This Means War.jpeg This Means War Cover.jpg MOC - This Means War.jpg This Means War 2.png|This Means War (cover) This Means War Category:Books